1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cleaner capable of autonomous travel and cleaning. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and a method for returning a robot cleaner with a rechargeable battery to a charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot cleaner cleans by suctioning dust, dirt, and other debris (collectively, “dirt”) from a surface while traveling. Such a robot cleaner may determine the distance to an obstacle, such as a piece of furniture, an office machine, a wall or the like, that may be in the area. By determining the distance between objects, the robot cleaner may avoid collision with such obstacles. However, it is possible that the robot cleaner may not be able to locate a charger, or that the robot cleaner's battery may die before the robot cleaner reaches the charger.